Strange
by Olivia Simpson
Summary: Siblings Mason and Vanessa Sherwood work to unfold the mystery of their parents' death while struggling to deal with the ancient power the killer left in one.


Everlasting Journey

 **NOTES:** Hey everyone. I'm taking a break form my usual work, a new story. It's not based on anything, but I put the default as Charmed cause there is magic. Please enjoy, review and leave me one shot ideas for Emma and Hook! Thanks!

Thousands upon thousands killed in an instant. Skin turned to ash in seconds. Nothing but the sound and smell off ear was in the air. There used to be nothing to feel but sorrow, but now, there's nothing but relief.

I was 6 years old when my parents were killed. My older brother Mason and I had been put to bed. Within a half hour, I woke to screaming and crashing coming from the kitchen. I quietly opened the bedroom door, looking back at my sleeping brother, I crept down the stairs and gasped. A figure wiith what looked like black tentacles held my parents' bodies against the wall. I walked all the way down until I was but a few feet away from the creature. I was too young to realize that my parents were dying. I was too fascinated by the thing that was killing them. My Mother, with all the energy she could muster, looked over and gasped.

"Vanessa," she breathed.

I wasn't paying attention as I felt something hit me hard in the chest. I screamed as blackness took over my vision, losing consciousness. The last thing I remember form that night, was my Mother screaming no.

I looked down at my hands, completely covered in ash. My head waws beaded with sweat as I looked up, the ash in the air disappearing, until all was clear. That's when I saw him. My brother.

"6 years," I said.

"6 years, and look who's decided to come home,"

"Vanessa,"

"Didn't expect me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The hell are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia,"

"Sentimental are we?"

"A bit. I wanted nothing to do with this place after the night," he said, looking at the burnt trees.

"You still remember?" he turned back to me.

"If I forget now, the memory will never come back,"

"You don't know that,"

"Oh but I do. Our parents getting killed, not really the greatest, but what else is there?"

"Our entire childhood,"

"No, your entire childhood,"

"Mason,"

"No, Ness you know how they were, gave you everything,"

"They loved you,"

"Maybe, but I never felt it," he looked deeper into my eyes.

He walked up to me, placing both hansd on the sides of my face.

"Why are you so dirty? What happened?" I kept looking at him.

"Oh, god no. Vanessa you, you told me,"

"Nothing. I said it was my deal," I started walking away.

"You can't control it!," I turned to him.

"Who says I can't?"

"You did, many times," I frowned.

"While I've beeen trying to find what killed our parents, you've been dealing with whatever the hell that son of a bitch put in you,"

"I was angry,"

"So you took it out on what? 50 people?" he asked, gesturing to the bodies on the ground.

"180," Mason sighed.

"You seeing her today,"

"Yes,"

"Let's go then,"

1 year after the night, Mason started helping me find out what was put inside me that night. We visited the homes of many practisioners of magick who simply stated I was like them, and offered to train me. But I knew, it wasn't magick. There was something bigger brewing inside. Along with our parents, this has been our life long journey for 6 years. Until one day, I woke up to find Mason gone. Thinking I'd scared him away, I accepted his departure from my life, and formed a new one, dedicating it to finding a way to cure the chaos within me.

2 years after the night, we met a Psychic named Athena who wasn't just a Psychic. She dabbled in all magical practises, studied all believed creatures, mythical and none. She knew practically anything. Mason told me we could trust this woman, that she could help us. Three raps on the door and we saw her face. There was too much detail to be described, but she was beautiful.

"Come in," she offered.

She poured some tea and then looked at us.

"I'm sorry I keep staring, I just didn't expect you to seem so,"

"Lost?" I suggested.

"Young, your quite young for something like this,"

"But can you help her?"

"I can. I couldn't ask for a price, your too young to pay it,"

"Magic always comes with a price, surely you should know that," I stated.

"I do. Now tell me, how much do you know of your power?"

That's the last thing I remember her saying. I don't remember how I replied. But here we were, years later, standing at the same foosteps of the same door.

"You sure about this?" I turned my head to Mason.

"Why wouldn't I be? Do you not trust her?"

"It's not that,"

"Then what?"

"I don't know if this is the righht thing to do. You've been coming to Athena for years,"

"Yes,"

"Has she ever truly helped you?"

"Not entirely. But every step is a step forward, never back," I said as I knocked on the door.

It opened and there she stood.

"Vanessa, how lovely to-, Mason?"

"Hey,"

"When did he turn up?"

"Long story, may we come in?"

"Of course,"

"So all this time, you continue to pour the same tea,"

"Mason," I scolded him.

Athena laughed, "It's alright Vanessa,"

"This tea is special. It can last a long time, and keep it's flavor,"

"Interesting. So what can you tell us,"

"Why can't you ever be patient?" I asked him.

"I don't have time for patience, we need answers,"

"And you shall receive them, drink," we lifted our teacups to our mouths, taking in the earthy scent, letting the steam travel up our noses.

"Your not a witch, a ghost, anything mythical or supernatural you would see on televsion nowadays," Athena said as she came closer to the table.

"What the creature put inside you that night is something almost out of my reach,"

"Meaning?" asked Mason.

"I'm almost not powerful enough to handle it's presence. I can already sense your Aura. It's stronger than a humans. That's for sure,"

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Mason said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Vanessa, let's go, she cleary doesn't know what she's talking about,"

"Mason, wait,"

"No, I'm serious! Let's go!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, Athena looked between us.

"6 years. When you wait 6 fucking years and decide to finally show your face does NOT mean you get to play big brother,"

Mason jut looked at me.

"What did you come back for?"

'Exactly what we're doing now, and what we've been doing our whole lives. Trying to get that demon out of you!"

I could feel tears brimming my eyes, "You don't care about our parents anymore?"

"It's not like we can bring them back, hell why would we want to? Yes, we want to find out what killed them, but that is not the #1 priority right now!"

"And what is? Saving me? You can't save me Mason, no one can. So stop wasting your time,"

"Your right ok? I am wasting time. But it's what I want to do. I am not gonna start searching again until I know your safe,"

"You really want to help?"

"Of course I do. I'm your brother," I smiled at him.

"Well then, let's find out what this sucker is, and get em out,"


End file.
